2018 Atlantic hurricane season (TX version)
The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was the final of three consecutive below average Atlantic hurricane season|Atlantic hurricane seasons. It produced twelve tropical cyclones, thirteen, seven hurricanes, and three major hurricanes.Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale.It officially began on June 1, 2018, and ended on November 30, 2018.The first named storm,Alberto, developed on July 16, nearly a month after the official start of the season. The season concluded with Michael transitioning into an extratropical cyclone on October 24, almost seven weeks before the official end. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:205 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2015 till:01/12/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤38_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/07/2015 till:21/07/2015 color:TS text:"Alberto (TS)" from:01/08/2015 till:03/08/2015 color:TS text:"Beryl (TS)" from:13/08/2015 till:16/08/2015 color:TS text:"Chris (TS)" from:23/08/2015 till:26/08/2015 color:C1 text:"Debby (C1)" from:02/09/2015 till:06/09/2015 color:C3 text:"Ernesto (C3)" from:03/09/2015 till:05/09/2015 color:C1 text:"Florence (C1)" from:11/09/2015 till:16/09/2015 color:C4 text:"Gordon (C4)" barset:break from:13/09/2015 till:14/09/2015 color:TS text:"Helene (TS)" from:21/09/2015 till:23/09/2015 color:C2 text:"Isaac (C2)" from:23/09/2015 till:24/09/2015 color:TD text:"10L (TD)" from:28/09/2015 till:02/10/2015 color:C4 text:"Joyce (C4)" from:08/10/2015 till:11/10/2015 color:TS text:"Kirk (TS)" from:08/10/2015 till:09/10/2015 color:TD text:"13L (TD)" from:13/10/2015 till:16/10/2015 color:TS text:"Leslie (TS)" from:08/11/2015 till:11/11/2015 color:C1 text:"Michael (C1)" barset:break from:25/11/2015 till:26/11/2015 color:TD text:"15L (TD)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:01/09/2015 text:August from:01/09/2015 till:01/10/2015 text:September from:01/10/2015 till:01/11/2015 text:October from:01/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms 'Tropical Storm Alberto' A tropical wave formed at 10.101501, -55.031390 on the 14th July, 2 days after the NHC warns that a tropical depression formed on 14.051977, -65.826113 and that was towards Puerto Rico and the Dominican Republic, one day passed and the Dominican Republic received 130 mm of rain, later the NHC warns Florida that the tropical depression would pass by, on the 18th, the NHC warns Florida again that the tropical depression turned into a tropical storm called Alberto and would pass a little close of Florida, but by surprise on the 19th, Alberto turns north and leaves South Carolina and North on alert, on day 20 Alberto turns to the northeast leaving South Carolina with heavy rain in 4 hours, but Alberto goes through North Carolina leaving 3 people dead, on the 21st, Alberto weakens and dissipates 'Tropical Storm Beryl' A low pressure system forms at 11.891419, -38.429030, then the NHC realizes and begins to monitor, 1 day later the NHC warns that a depression formed at 13.221770, -49.411964 and would reach the Lesser Antilles, later the NHC discovered that the depression would go to the northwest, leaving the Lesser Antilles relieved, on the 2nd the depression gained strength causing it to become a storm, the NHC adopted the name of Beryl because it was the next one of the list of names, but later, the speed of the way of Beryl it reached 25 mph, that is, on 03 Beryl would dissipate, when it arrives on 03, the Northeastern Region of the United States is alerted, as the remains of Beryl could reach there, 5 people died due to holes and slips, but later, the NHC says that it is the end of Beryl and that they are waiting for the next storm that possibly will be Chris 'Tropical Storm Chris' 'Hurricane Debby' 'Hurricane Ernesto' 'Hurricane Florence' 'Hurricane Gordon' 'Tropical Storm Helene' 'Hurricane Isaac' 'Tropical Depression Ten' 'Hurricane Joyce' 'Tropical Storm Kirk' 'Tropical Depression Thirteen' 'Tropical Storm Leslie' 'Hurricane Michael' 'Tropical Depression Fifteen' Storm Names The following names were used for named storms in the North Atlantic in 2012. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2018 season. This is the same list used in the 2012 season.The name Sara replaced Sandy after 2012, but was not used in 2018. Eight names, Nadine, Oscar, Patty, Rafael, Sara, Tony, Valerie and William were not used during the course of the year. Retirement On April 22, 2019, at the 41th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the name Ernesto and Joyce was retired due to the damage and deaths it caused, and will not be used for another Atlantic Hurricane. Ernesto and Joyce was replaced with Ethan and Jessie for the 2024 Atlantic hurricane season. Season effects The following table lists all of the storms that formed in the 2018 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s)–denoted by bold location names–damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2018 USD. Category:Future hurricane seasons